


[Podfic] Five Things Sandoval Won't Tell You (And A Few Others He Will Not Shut Up About)

by Chantress



Category: Oglaf (Webcomic)
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Backstory, Comedy, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Sandoval was not appointed Lord High Ambassador of the Xoan Nation to the Court of the Mistress of the Skintillating Tower because of his innate diplomatic gifts, or for personal services to his Supreme Erectness the Tyrant of Xoa, or in order to prevent him from providing even more personal services to the Tyrant's nubile twin daughters...
Relationships: Ivan the Apprentice/Sandoval the Xoan Ambassador, Mistress (Oglaf)/Sandoval the Xoan Ambassador, Sandoval's Assistant/Sandoval the Xoan Ambassador
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Out Of The Auditary 2020





	[Podfic] Five Things Sandoval Won't Tell You (And A Few Others He Will Not Shut Up About)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Things Sandoval Won't Tell You (And A Few Others He Will Not Shut Up About)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300537) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary). 



**Title:** Five Things Sandoval Won't Tell You (And A Few Others He Will Not Shut Up About)  
**Author:** Nary  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Oglaf  
**Pairings:** Ivan/Sandoval, Mistress/Sandoval, Sandoval's Assistant/Sandoval  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Length and format:** 00:08:39, mp3  
**Warnings:** Canon-typical sexcapades

 **Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1win1h4qlmsuxb8/Five_Things_Sandoval_Won%2527t_Tell_You_%2528And_A_Few_Others_He_Will_Not_Shut_Up_About%2529.mp3/file)


End file.
